Caught Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea
by Loutyla
Summary: Jack ist nach seiner Flucht aus Port Royal wieder auf dem Meer. Es erreicht ihn die Nachricht der Anklage von Will und Elizabeth. Der Versuch der Rettung bringt ihn in neue Situationen und Elizabeths Nähe...
1. Prolog

Title: Quid pro quo

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Ideen des zweiten Filmes. Will ist verhaftet. Freundschaft verpflichtet, aber wie weit? Ganz nach dem Sprichwort „Im Notwendigen Einheit, Im Zweifel Freiheit, In allem Liebe". Schaut einfach mal rein. Jack/Elizabeth, Will/Elizabeth

Sooo, ich schreib mal wieder was. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und ich komme rechtzeitig zum Weiterschreiben. Reviews helfen natürlich ;)

Hier erstmal der Prolog.

_

* * *

In necessariis unitas, in dubiis liberats, in omnibus caritas_

_römisches Sprichwort_

* * *

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Das war Freiheit!

Das modernde Holz riechen, das Salz des Meeres.

Nichts zu sehen außer den schwarzen Segeln seiner geliebten Pearl. Die Segel und die unvorstellbare Weite des Meeres.

Ihr Steuer zu berühren. Die rauen Finger streichelten seine abgegriffene Holzoberfläche.

Was war es für ein Abenteuer gewesen! Verfluchtes Aztekengold, verlorene Söhne, untote Piraten und Ladies in Not.

Und es, Captain Jack Sparrow als der Held. Der Fluch war gebrochen, der Sohn mit seiner Vergangenheit versöhnt, die Piraten endgültig tot, nur die Lady… die hatte er nicht bekommen.

Aber schließlich traf Held es auch nicht. Viel mehr Pirat.

Pirat durch und durch. Verlogen, opportunistisch, gefährlich und frei.

Viele sagten Piraten hätten nur eine Geliebte und das sei der Rum.

Nun dies stimmte durchaus nicht. Zwar gab es jene, welche nur noch den Rum hatten und mehr Zeit in den zwielichtigen Bars Tortugas verbrachten als auf ihren Schiffen, doch hatten die meisten Piraten noch eine Geliebte mehr: Das Meer.

Grab für so unendlich viele von ihnen und doch ihr große Liebe. Heimat, Zuflucht, Leben.

Wobei das im Prinzip auch für den Rum galt dachte Jack bei sich, grinste, zog die salzige Luft tief ein und schlug das Steuerrad Richtung Backbord ein.

Auf zu neuen Abenteuern, Schätzen und Gefahren.

Yo ho, a pirates life for me.

Viele Tage waren vergangen seit seiner Abfahrt aus Port Royal. Vermutlich waren Will und Lissy inzwischen verheiratet.

Ein bisschen bereute er es, die Situation auf der Insel nicht ausgenutzt zu haben.

Er.

Sie.

Der Rum und das Feuer.

Und doch… schien es ihm zu unvorstellbar. War Elizabeth schließlich Elizabeth. Viel zu wohlerzogen für ihn. Zu englisch, Zu arrogant. Zu unschuldig…

Zu abwegig sie zu berühren mit den gleichen Händen, die zuvor nur Huren berührt hatten.

Gar zu küssen, mit den Lippen, die schon alles berührt haben, von bereits erwähnten Huren, über Schiffsjungen bis hin zu Piraten. Ohja, Jack Sparrow hatte schon eine Menge erlebt.

„Capt'n"  
Gibbs war zu ihm getreten. „Die Männer brauchen mal wieder Landgang. Der Rum ist auch bald aus!"

Diese Aussage riss Jack aus seinen Gedanken „Kein Rum? Und Landgang sagst du?"

„Ay!"

Jack sah auf seinen Kompass. Nach einigen mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Kaperungen Bei Kuba war er wieder auf dem Weg nach Port Royal um dort aus den erbeuteten Waren Geld zu machen. Also wieso kein Halt in Tortuga. Wie immer.

„Tortuga?"  
„Ay, Tortuga!"

* * *

Land unter den Füßen. Das freie, weite Meer verlassen. Der Geruch aller möglichen Körperflüssigkeiten erfüllt die Luft. Dunkelheit und Laternen.

Lärm. Schlägereien, Stöhnen, Geschrei.

Ein Paradies für einen Piraten.

Jack durchstreifte die engen Gassen Tortugas. Fasziniert von der Atmosphäre. Abstoßend und zugleich anziehend. Hier hatte sich der Abschaum der Karibik versammelt.

„Jaaaaack!"

Jack fuhr herum. Er sah Ann an einer Hauswand stehen. Eine der vielen, mit denen er einige Minuten in einer dunklen Ecke der Stadt verbracht hatte.

Ihre strähnige hochtoupierte Frisur hing ihr halb aufgelöst im Gesicht. Verschmiertes Make-up. Einladendes Dekoltee.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Wie sie ihre Hüften bewegte. Auf diese Art auf die nur Frauen ihre Hüften bewegen können.

Sie stützte sich mit dem rechten Ellenbogen an die Wand und strich Jack mit der Hand desselben Armes durch die Haare.

„Jaaaack Sparrow!"  
Die Art, wie sie das r rollte täuschte ihn nicht über ihren Fehler hinweg.

„Captain Ja-„

„Jaja isch weiß." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und kam näher. Sie drückte sich an seine Brust und sah ihn von unten an, während ihre Finger mit seinen Haaren spielten.

„Wie sieht es aus Captain? Du und isch? Wir beide?'ier und jetzt?"

Ein durchaus verlockendes Angebot, doch während sich sein Gesicht ihrem näherte überwog der Geruch des Alkohols und ungewaschenen Haars. Er wand sich ab.

„Nein, Ann. Nicht heute!"

Erstaunen in ihrem Blick. Dann Beleidigung. Wenig später Zorn.

„Isch wusste es. Dass es stimmt. Was sie gesagt 'aben. Du und dieses verzogene Gouverneur-Tochter. Und nun sind wir dir nischt mehr gut genug! Aber dein kleines Engländerin ist nun so gut wie tot. Was nun? Musst du doch wieder uns nehmen? Armes Jack" schrie sie ihn an.

Ihr versuch ihn zu ohrfeigen wurde von ihm aufgehalten. Er hielt ihre Arme fest.

„Was? Was sagst du?"

Seine dunklen Augen voller Wut und Besorgnis.

Ein Lächeln auf Anns Lippen „Du weischt es nischt? Deine Engländerin und der junge Mister Turner sind angeklagt. Hochverrat. Schade um ihn eigentlisch. Hätte ein großer werden können. Wie sein Vater."

Doch Jack war schon verschwunden.

* * *

Als die Pearl Richtung Port Royal in See stach fragte er sich wieso eigentlich. Pirat. Ohne Gewissen, ohne Schuldgefühle. Frei und ungebunden.

Eigentlich…


	2. Regen

Summary: Also, wie bereits erwähnt wird euch hier einiges vom Beginn des zweiten Films bekannt vorkommen. Aber ihr werdet schon sehen, dass es dann in eine ganz andere Richtung geht. Dies Kapitel passiert auch nicht so besonders viel. Aber im nächsten. Versprochen ;)

Vielen Dank an Shanya und junglina für die Reviews. Über noch mehr würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

* * *

The day is cold, and dark, and dreary;

It rains, and the wind in never weary;

The vine still clings to the mouldering wall,

But at every gust the dead leaves fall,

And the day is dark and dreary.

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

„Das dürfen Sie nicht! Lasst mich los!"

Elizabeth wand sich im Griff des Offiziers. Und blickte Lord Beckett hasserfüllt in die Augen.

Dieser tupfte sich sein Gesicht ab. Elizabeth erkannte ein mit Spitze besetztes Tuch. Welch eine Dekadenz er besaß. Ihr ihr Todesurteil zu überbringen. Es darzustellen, als hätte Sie eine Wahl.

Und sich dann den Schweiß abzutupfen. Als befände er sich noch immer im Vereinigten Königreich.

Sie ihrer Angst zu überlassen. Angst und Wut.

Am Tage ihrer Hochzeit.

Sie ließ den Blick über die Szenerie schweifen. Der Tag ihrer Hochzeit…

Wohlmöglich wäre dieser es niemals geworden.

Die auf dem Tisch sorgsam angeordneten Tassen hatten sich mit Wasser gefüllt. Die Blumen von Leben verlassen. Unfähig dem plötzlichen Regen stand zu halten. Die einzigen, die noch lebendig waren, waren ihn ihrem Strauß. Fallen gelassen vor ihre Füße.

Noch immer schienen die vom Himmel fallenden Wassermengen unendlich.

Einen Moment dachte sie, diese symbolisierten ihre Tränen.

Doch im nächsten fand sie diesen Gedanken nur noch kitschig. Und außerdem… Wo waren ihre Tränen?

Resignation. Das war, was sie fühlte.

Zunächst war es ihr schwer gefallen, sich wieder an das Leben zu gewöhnen. Das Leben einer Tochter auf hohem Hause.

Einer zukünftigen Ehefrau.

Will's Frau.

Doch er war nicht hier.

Auf ihrer Hochzeit.

Ihr weißes Kleid klebte an ihrer Haut. Der Schleier schon längst verloren und verweht.

Die nassen Haare hatten sich gelöst und fielen in ihr Gesicht. Welch eine Ironie.

Sie war genauso wie das Bild, das sich ihr bat.

Nass, zerstört und so aussichtslos.

Mrs. Elizabeth Turner hätte sie heute werden wollen. Werden sollen.

Schon seit sie Will als kleines Mädchen das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte diesen Namen schon so oft leise ausgesprochen. Immer in dem Wissen, dass außer ihr niemals jemand diesen Namen nennen würde.

Und heute, hier, auf eben dieser Hochzeit, die diese kindlichen Gedanken als falsch erweisen sollte fühlte dieses Wissen mehr als je zu vor.

Sie würde niemals Mrs. Elizabeth Turner werden.

Unabhängig von Will's Verspätung zu seiner eigenen Hochzeit.

Unabhängig von dem Regen, den so mancher als schlechtes Omen gesehen hätte.

Viel mehr lag es an dem nun vor ihr liegenden Tod.

„Lord Beckett!"

Elizabeth fuhr herum.

„Lasst sofort meine Tochter los!"

„Ah, Weatherby! Ich hatte Euch hier erwartet."

Elizabeth sah ihren Vater an. Er war wütend und besorgt zugleich. Das Gesicht gerötet und die Perücke verrutscht.

„Für Euch immer noch Governor Swann!"

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass Ihr diesen Titel noch lange innehaben werdet, wenn dem Vereinigten Königreich zu Ohren kommt, dass Eure Tochter angeklagt ist."

Swanns Kopf drehte sich zu seiner Tochter. Sie konnte das Erstaunen ablesen.

„Angeklagt?? Auf welcher Grundlage? Anhand welcher Beweise?"

„Wegen Hochverrats!"

Die Worte schnitten. Tiefer als das Messer schneiden könnte, welches an ihrem Hals ruhte. Die körperlichen Auswirkungen sah sie im Gesicht ihres Vaters.

Diese Worte taten ihm weh. Er zuckte zusammen und sah erst Beckett und dann Elizabeth fassungslos an.

„Hochverrats durch die Befreiung des zum Tode verurteilten Piraten Jack Sparrow!"

„CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" zischte Elizabeth und scheute sich nicht in Becketts Augen zu blicken. Zunächst noch kalt, wiesen sie nun ein funkeln auf.

„Ich sehe, Ihr wisst, worum es geht."

Er wand sich wieder ihrem Vater zu.

„Beweise? Nun ich denke, die Tatsache, dass dieser Verrat vor unser aller Augen statt gefunden hat, mit knapp drei Dutzend Soldaten Ihrer Majestät als Zeugen, dürfte zu einer durchaus überzeugenden Beweislage führen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er den Haftbefehl weiter, welchen Swann ungläubig las.

Elizabeth entging nicht, dass er noch eine weitere Schriftrolle in der Hand hielt.

Er blickte sie an.

„Nun ja, wie Ihr sicherlich vermutet habe ich noch einen weiteren Befehl für euren-„

Er ließ seinen Blick über die nasse und zerstörte Hocheitstafel schweifen.

„Nun ich nehme an, es handelt sich noch immer um Euren Verlobten, nicht wahr? Wo wir gerade so nett über ihn reden, wo befindet er sich? Scheinbar nicht auf seiner Hochzeit. Wo dann?"

Elizabeth war außer sich, über den Sarkasmus seiner Stimme, doch auch sie wusste nichts auf seine Frage zu antworten. Ratlosigkeit zeichnete ihr Gesicht.

„Also habe ich nur einen von Euch. Zu schade."

Wie konnte er sie dabei nur anlächeln?

„Aber nun ja… Wie war das noch mit den Mäusen und dem Speck? Ich bin mir sicher der liebe William wird bald ganz von selbst zu mir kommen."

Mit diesen Worten schenkte er ihr sein herzlichsten Lächeln und lächelte auch dann noch weiter, als er den Befehl „Abführen!" gab und Elizabeth unter Prostest ihres Vater von einem Soldaten in das Gefängnis von Port Royal gebracht wurde.


End file.
